falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerri Larrix
A pyromanical outcast from the Badlanders, Jerri revels in the danger and excitement of her job. Ghoulified while on a delivery, she has since taken over the operation of Buckthorn Deliveries, but hasn't lost her lust for adventure. Biography Larrix was born to parents in the infamous Skintaker pack of Badlanders in September of 2162. Her childhood was a regular Badlander one, with her toys being flaying knives and bones. She undertook her hunter's rite at 13 as standard, and targeted a mega-radroach. Armed with a single-shotgun and a switchblade, she set off into the industrial complex it was rumored to reside in. After wading through dozens of lesser roaches, Larrix came upon the queen, who brushed off the light shot and delivered a deep bite to her abdomen. On her last shell, Larrix spied a barrel of solvent and shot it, causing a fire that consumed the roach. When the flames died down, she cut off a leg before limping back to the Pack's campsite. After resting, she named herself Three-Legs, using the trophy leg to frame her mask. While this brought snickers from more 'experienced' pack members, she would grow into a respectable badlander. She developed quirks during her teen years however, the foremost being her obsession with names, often talking to the younglings about what they intended to choose. While this was considered somewhat strange, her other passion, fire, was normal among the pack, and she was thought to be just developing. Unknown to the rest of the group however, Three-Legs kept a list of the people she killed if she knew their names, and would reorder and rearrange them in different combinations. One particular combination would fixate her; Jerri Larrix. While not a normal name, the two 'seemed right' to the young killer, and she wrote it repeatedly in her notebook. This would also bring about the end of her time in the pack, as after a raid in 2182, another pack-member would enter her tent to celebrate. He saw her writing in her namebook, and looked over her shoulder, seeing the names. The drunk man mocked her 'petty weakness' angering Three Legs, who told him to shut up. They started fighting and Three-Legs ended up killing him with her switch-blade. Knowing that this would be treated harshly, Three-Legs fled in the night, grabbing what few belongings she valued, and headed east into South Dakota. When she stopped the next day, Three-Legs took off her mask and buried it, and cut her hair short. Her packmates wouldn't catch up to her, and she eventually came to Deadwood. This supplied her with many opportunities to ply her trade, even if she met some skepticism. Her experience and twin SMGs quickly proved her qualifications, and she would find work as a bouncer in one of the saloons. While this supplied the violence she enjoyed, the opportunities for lighting fires were very limited. She stayed here for a year before hearing of Buckthorn Deliveries, a courier outfit in Timber Lake. She arrived in the summer and quickly found herself hired, and was sent on her first run to Mobridge. It was an easy trip, with the only trouble being a pair of mirelurks she encountered on the way back, but they were quickly dispatched and gutted. Her coworkers congratulated her on her first run by taking her to Trail Bone, where she had the leading figures of the town pointed out to her. After sleeping off her hangover, she returned to the office and got another contract, this time to Chamberlain. This trip was much more dangerous, with raiders and creatures around almost every bend. Larrix handled them comfortably, tearing through both with glee, and even acquired a hand-flamer in one skirmish. She returned to Timber Lake in October and stayed through the winter, fighting off cabin fever by working on her weapons and name book. When Thaw arrived, she hurried to office to get another contract. This one would take her to Williston and become one of the company's early legends, building Larrix' reputation in town. heading north, she encountered a small raider band two days out, but seeing how she carried herself in addition to her arms, they wisely let her pass. Shortly after that she came across a Radscorpion nest, and took great pleasure in burning them. After cutting out the poison glands, Larrix made camp in an old barn down the road. This turned out to be a mole-rat den, but they were dispatched by her twin SMGs. the next week she encountered a small migratory pack of ghouls, who charged her upon seeing her. Larrix met them head on, her flamer and SMG doing horrific damage to them. She continued to meet danger even after she entered Williston proper, dodging bullets and rapacious scavers as she made her way to Uphill. Once she delivered her package she purchased some ammo and made her way to a bar, where she enjoyed moonshine as she listened to the scavers boast. When she chuckled about some of these claims, the scavers took offense and a fight broke out. Larrix easily took down the drunks, but thought it was a good time to leave town. on her way out of the ruins she would be ambushed by raiders, and was forced into a partially collapsed alleyway. Larrix would then jump into a dumpster and draw her 10mms, opening fire when the raiders came into view, killing two and forcing the rest back. The tables now turned, she drew her hand-flamer and chased the raiders, burning some of the slower members. Her trip south would be filled with similar adventures, and it would be four months after she set out that she returned to Timber Lake. She was welcomed with open-arms and her co-workers were eager to hear her stories, and again went to Trail Bone. Her next two trips were comparatively easy, and she finished out the year with a comfortable supply of chems, parts, and food. 2185 saw her take for deliveries and collect six more names. The next year she only completed two runs, encountering a deathclaw on the third. She managed to get away alive, but had a deep gouge in her chest. While she was able to return to town unaided, Weddel and the other couriers convinced her to go to Hoolihan's Elixers and Tonics to get it checked out. Here she would meet Harold Marzak and was surprised by the ghoul's knowledge, having been taught they were squishy, maggot-farms. While she didn't change her opinion instantly, she did gain respect for the doctor. She was fully healed and ready to get back on the beat by 2187, this time heading to The Free State of Vermillion, running into several raider bands along the road. She found the town not to her liking and left quickly after resupplying, her trip back being much quieter. Over the next three years she made twenty-six more runs, traveling all over South Dakota and burning all sorts of creatures and people. In 2191 she ran into several of her old packmates while going to Rapid City, finding them skinning a farm family. Knowing they wouldn't know her without her mask, and even if they did that she wouldn't be well received, she reluctantly began to shoot. The Badlanders were caught off-guard, but quickly recovered and began to fire back. The exchange was short but bloody, with Larrix killing two at a distance before closing in on the third one, flamer in hand. For his part the badlander shot her twice before being immolated, almost taking Larrix down as well. Having continued visiting Hoolihan's however, she had started packing stimpaks, and took two to recover. Still holding to some traditions, Larrix collected wood for a pyre and put the bodies on, burning them into the afterlife. Her time in Rapid City would also be violent, but without Larrix showing any such compassion as she made her way to Rapid Valley. She had an easier time back, and impressed most in town when she relayed the trip, though a few asked about the pyre she made. Her revelation that she was from the same pack shocked them, and led to her life story after several rounds, and to her becoming a minor sensation in town. Not all were pleased with her history, and several called her out over it, though they were buried quickly after.She made two more trips that year with little of note, and took 2192 off to hunt, feeling courier work was making her soft. She would bag five Growlers and a deathclaw, in addition to a dozen more scars, returning to Timber Lake in 2193 refreshed and ready. Her next years would be fairly routine, and the only difference in 2198 would be that she begun a fling with Weddel, before ending it a few months later. In 2199 she was sent to The Refuge, and be harassed by fire ants most of the way, having strayed too close to Redfields during the feeding season. Her next trip was to Wobble and was just as eventful as her last to Rapid City, with the badlanders replaced by the city's local raiders. At one point she would even join a regulator patrol to clear out a raider den that was attacking her. She returned to Timber Lake in September and managed to rideout the winter, before starting again in spring. By this point she had filled her namebook and began a second, steadily filling it over the first decade of the next century. Her fiftieth birthday saw her returning from a run to Tall Town and nursing several stab wounds, something that pleased her. She would meet the other couriers in Spring 2216 as Aaron Weddel died, and the employees decided what would become of the company. All present agreed that it should continue, and when the question of who should lead it came up, Larrix was unanimously chosen. The aging tribal agreed to this, but refused to step back from deliveries, often relying orders from a radio in the field. In 2224 Larrix was approached by envoys of the Plains Militia from Belfield, who wanted to retain the couriers to help maintain contact with trading partners. While skeptical about the necessity of the couriers, Larrix was impressed by the ring-pulls offered, and accepted. While her employees were also doubtful, they would go along with it, completing some of the most dangerous runs in recent memory. Two of her couriers would be killed while attempting their deliveries, and honored by the 62 year old tribal. These continued the next year, with Larrix herself taking an encoded message to Smithsforge, meeting raiders several times along the route. She would receive a request for an emergency runner in October, and after some convincing from the troopers on the other side, she planned on going herself. She mentioned it to her protege Pinch however, and the former raider volunteered to go in her place. Refusing at first, she would be swayed after some time and allowed him to go. She waited two weeks to hear news of his trip, before the plainsmen reported that he was accidentally killed by The Rockers. Furious, Larrix cancelled the contract on the spot and swore revenge on the rockers. that spring morale was low among the five remaining couriers, and all were considering another job. Knowing she needed them to stay,Larrix admitted her mistake in accepting the contract in the first place, but reminded them that the danger was an inherent part of the profession. She managed to retain their services, and spent the next two years trying to attract another batch of runners, as well as screening the jobs they took. By 2228 the company was in good enough shape that Larrix felt she could accept a long trip herself, and took a contract to Broken Heart, despite the fact that she was 66. The way would be easy enough, but she was forced to seek shelter from a radstorm in an gas-station. She stayed there all night, and felt sick after she left in the morning. By the time she limped back into Timber Lake, she was sure it from rad-sickness, and laid in bed. Harold Marzak offered to help, but she declined, sure she could beat it on her own. Over the next few weeks she grew much weaker before starting to recover, though at a cost. She became a ghoul, which shamed her deeply, though reminded people of the danger they encountered, attracted dare-devils. After a time she apologized to Marzak for her pride, and asked about life as a ghoul, learning it wouldn't be completely terrible, even though she was taught differently. She managed to get adjust to the development enough to complete another delivery in September, spending that winter befriending Marzak. The next several years she would spend rebuilding her firm, many times accepting medium distance runs to rebuild confidence over high-paying long trips. It took another fifteen years for Buckthorn to recover, during which time Larrix focused almost exclusively on that time, even forgoing her name collection. When her employees crested 12, she would take a leave of absence to address her collection and headed to Pierre. Here she joined the fighting between the local raider crews, ambushing, killing and capturing as she pleased. She quickly filled her current book with names, often by leaving the dead displayed and staying nearby to hear if the victim would be identified. Her triumphant moment came in 2250 when she discovered the campsite of Hobble gang, and decided to attack it. She did this slowly however, watching it for a week to learn the routines before striking. Approaching at sundown, he SMGs cut down the sentries and she stormed inside as the alarm was raised, switching to her hand flamer as raiders poured out of their huts. The raider chief rallied her followers soon as she emerged, and the now (somewhat) organized fire forced Larrix back Thinking on her feet, she removed the tank from the hand flamer and a strip of her shirt, making a makeshift molotov and hurled it at the raiders, burning many. She then confronted the chief and asked her name, causing the other to laugh. Replying that her name was Lindenson, the raider drew a Ripper. Laughing back, Larrix emptied both of her SMGs into her, and then proceeded to loot the camp, before burning it. That night she played with her namebook, combining Lindenson with several other names, before settling on another combination, wearing it as a trophy. She then returned to Timber Lake as Carol Lindenson, and resumed operations as courier boss. Things would return to normal after this, with Lindenson making a few deliveries herself each year before riding out the winter in town. Word reached her of the Skin-Takers failed attack on Deadwood in 2254, causing her to remember her family and childhood before realizing they were all long dead. She was then tempted to visit the battle site, but knew it would be too late by the time she arrived. After coming to terms with this, she settled back into her routine, which was only disturbed twice in the following decades. The first was when Custer's American Army annexed the town, which affected her little. The second was when the Finns took over Heather's which caused Larrix along with Marzak to gather two dozen mercenaries to take it back from the raiders. this assault was prevented by the Harrison clan, who managed to calm down both sides, and get guarantees from the raiders in exchange for the townspeople not leveling the building. In the years following, she has received offers from Custer's Army to hire her firm, but she consistently refuses, remembering the time with the Plains Militia. She has also found a sense of peace, and talks with the few other ghouls in town about life. Appearance Larrix, like most ghouls, has patches of exposed muscle and peeled skin, with hair missing as well as several teeth. Her many scars are still visible, as are some burns. She stands 5'6" and weighs 131 pounds, with brown hair and hair (what remains of it). Equipment & Apparel While a fan of weapons like all of her tribe, she prefers to travel relatively light, bringing a pair of 10mm SMGs, a hand-flamer and a switch-blade as well as plenty of ammo with her at all times. She prefers simple clothes, often wearing a caravan outfit, though does own several suits for when she needs to make a good impression. Personality Larrix has a lust for excitement & danger, dating back to her days as a Badlander, which attracted her to be a courier. She does not go for suicidal odds however, only to test her skills, and will run if necessary. She has minor obsessive traits, fixating on fire and names, having created mysticism for both. While formerly prejudiced against ghouls, her own ghoulification and friendship with Marzak changed her mind. While she has mellowed since her youth, and was never the hot-head like many of her packmates were, she is still quick to anger if she feels disrespected such as when Pinch was killed. She has also grown much more diplomatic in her age, is is usually willing to talk before fighting. Category:Characters Category:Badlands